Rain
Rain is another son of Argus, half brother to Taven and Daegon, and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Early Life Rain was born in Edenia and when he was very young, he watched as his realm was invaded by Shao Kahn and the forces of Outworld. As chaos enveloped the realm, he was smuggled away at the behest of his adopted father, a general in the Edenian army who stayed behind to perform his duty. However the realm's forces were crushed and Rain's father was killed by Shao Kahn. ''Mortal Kombat 3'' Millennia later, Rain resurfaced during Shao Kahn's invasion of the Earthrealm, but was attacked by the emperor's extermination squads. He was given a choice, fight for Kahn or die, and chose to join Shao Kahn, either out of fear or ulterior motives, turning his back on Edenia. Rain fought against Earthrealm's forces, until Kitana confronted him and told him that Shao Kahn had killed his father. Enraged, he turned on the emperor and embarked on a mission to bring him down. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' As the final battle of Armageddon drew closer, Rain found out about his true origins from Quan Chi, an emissary of Shinnok who told him that his true father was actually Argus, Edenia's protector god. He began to refer to himself as prince of Edenia and continued to fight on the side of evil. Rain sought to kill his two half-brothers, Taven and Daegon, and then claim the ultimate prize and power promised for defeating Blaze. He eventually tracked Taven to Artika and fought him, only to be defeated and disappeared in a watery portal. In his ending, Rain was revealed to be Taven and Daegon's half-brother and Argus had tried to keep his identity secret. He defeated Blaze and gained full godhood with Argus declaring him the new Protector god of Edenia. But Rain instead used his power to enslave the realm of Edenia and due to Argus' position as an Elder God, he could not do anything about it. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat (2011) Rain is a playable character in ''Mortal Kombat (2011), the official reboot of the series, which covers, and alters, the past events of Mortal Kombat 1-3. He was introduced as DLC. His original backstory as an Edenian orphan is retained although it was revealed that he was taken as a refugee by the Edenian Resistance. While he fought for them and quickly rose the ranks, his arrogance grew along with him and when he demanded leadership of its forces and was denied, he willingly betrayed his realm for power by allying himself with Shao Kahn who promised Rain leadership of his own army. In his MK9 ending, Rain defeated and crushed the Edenian Resistance, but was later denied of his own army by Shao Kahn. He then drowned the Emperor in his own blood. The thunder god Raiden was impressed, he then took Rain to his old home of Edenia. While there, he shown Rain the source of his origins when they approached the ancient statue of Argus, a god of Edenia who was Rain's biological father. But with his divinity confirmed, Rain's path was clear: he would later assemble and lead a massive army of followers including those of Shao Kahn's milita to not only take over Outworld, but to conquer all the realms including, to Raiden's surprise and horror, Earthrealm as his first target. Mortal Kombat X Powers and Abilities Rain is a skilled fighter and possesses great power due to being a demigod. However unlike the other sons of Argus, Rain does not control fire, he can manipulate water and lightning. Rain is able to fire a powerful blast of water from his hands or feet that he can use to propel himself forward or to blast opponents, call down a lightning bolt on his foe, fire an orb of water that allows him to stun his opponent and move their body around, and submerge himself in water then reappear behind them. Rain can also perform a powerful roundhouse kick that knocks the opponent to the other side of the screen. Gallery Prince Rain & Princess Kitana.jpg|Princess Kitana with her former friend and ally, Rain. Trivia * Rain appeared in the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Rain was once engaged to Princess Kitana, causing tension between him and Liu Kang before he was revealed as a traitor. He also had a former relationship with her in the TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest. *Rain was originally a red herring character shown in Mortal Kombat 3's intro, but wasn't actually in playable until Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Many players searched for him in vain until they realized that he was a joke character (a parody of the Prince song, Purple Rain). *Rain was also appeared in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. He was among Shao Kahn's generals which are Motaro, Sheeva, Ermac and even the corrupted Queen Sindel. That is until Shao Kahn killed him for his failure in hunting down Raiden's warriors during the invasion of Earthrealm. *Despite Rain being considered somewhat of a joke character due to his pointless role in the arcade games and having only a few appearances, he has a large number of fans. *His biography was originally going to be that he was a Lin Kuei member that left the clan to join Shao Kahn. This bio was given to Tremor, except he joined the Black Dragon instead of Shao Kahn. *Rain appears in the Dark Prison stage of Mortal Kombat: Deception along with many other characters. He also appears in the Konquest Mode and if the player speaks to him, he asks them to find an ancient Shokan Dagger. Videos Category:Power Hungry Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Minion Category:Teleporters Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Hybrids Category:Brother of hero Category:Traitor Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Faceless Villains Category:Martial Artists